Answer
by MikariStar
Summary: Remember when Dorothy asked Roger if they would fall in love? He never got around answering that. RogerxDorothy, one shot.


Remember when Dorothy asked Roger if they would fall in love? He never got around answering that. RogerxDorothy

Answer

Being a professional negotiator, Roger didn't like to leave anything unfinished. He always finished his jobs and searched for all the answers of the questions that were left unanswered. Of course, he didn't always find them, which sometimes made him feel like the job had been left incomplete. Sometimes he would come across the answer he had been searching for when he least expected it. Thus he learned that sometimes, he had to be patient, even if he didn't want to wait. Sometimes it took time for the answer to a certain question to come.

By now most of the questions he had but never voiced, had been slowly answered. With each client came an interesting new job and with it answers. But also, along with those answers came more questions. It was inevitable really, most of the time Roger thought of two new questions for each answer he found. He was always left with more questions than answers, but he was getting used to it by now, not that he liked it. At least he knew how to give a straight answer, he wished more people did.

Then a question came to his mind. This was a question from Dorothy. She had warned him that the question was not an easy one and it was a hard to answer question indeed. Not because he couldn't find a way to phase it, but because he honestly didn't know the answer at the time. He thought that there was really no way to know unless the situation she proposed happened, but it had not. Well, at least not exactly as described in her question.

He never got around to answering that question. He wondered if she still remembered. She probably did, even if she didn't say it. It wasn't like she could simply forget about it unless it was erased from her memories and he doubted she would erase it. Yes, it was safe to assume that Dorothy still remembered her unanswered question. As Roger stared at his sand clock on the corner of his desk, he wondered if she would ever ask that same question again.

"What is it that makes that sand clock so fascinating that you must stare at it?" Dorothy entered the office very quietly; even if he had told her countless times that his personal work area was off limits. He had no idea she was standing there until she spoke.

Roger looked up from the sand clock at Dorothy. "Why are you here?" He tried to sound normal and somewhat indifferent, since he probably couldn't manage to sound upset at the moment. He had been lost in thought when she entered the office and that may bring more hard to answer questions from her. Then again, a part of him wanted to hear that question again. He wondered if he would leave it unanswered a second time, or if this time he could finally answered it.

"Norman finished preparing dinner and asked me to inform you," Dorothy paused for a moment and they stayed silent. A minute passed and she spoke again. "Will you answer my question?"

Roger was a little surprised by this. What a strange coincidence that he was thinking about her unanswered question and now she asked for an answer once again. Even if he wanted to answer it, he didn't know exactly what he was going to say, but he didn't want to leave it unanswered again. He was good with words when he wanted to be, being a negotiator. But in his opinion, a straight answer was the best answer, and besides, Dorothy would probably want a straight answer anyway. "Yes."

Dorothy waited for a moment and when he did not speak, she asked. "Yes what? Yes, you will answer my question? What is the answer then?"

She didn't quite understand or maybe she wanted a better answer than a simple yes, maybe just a few more words. "Yes, it could be possible," Roger answered again. His answer didn't come out as long as he had wanted, but it was a truthful answer to a question long left unanswered.

"Roger Smith, you're a louse," Dorothy's usual nickname for him was heard again.

"I'm a louse for leaving your question unanswered for so long or because you dislike my answer?" Roger was surprised by that. If anything, he thought she would be happy with his answer or at least indifferent, but not displeased.

"Your answer makes no sense," Dorothy pointed out. "What is it that makes that sand clock so fascinating? Your answer isn't appropriate for my question." So that was the question she was taking about.

"Never mind Dorothy." Roger got up and started to walk towards the door. He stopped in front of the closed door and looked at her. She was looking at the sand clock uninterested. She finally turned away from the desk and walked towards the door, but before he opened it she asked. "Do you remember that question that I asked you a long time ago? I told you it would be hard."

"Yes, I remember it," Roger knew that this time she was talking about that question, the question.

"Have you thought about it? Can you answer it now?" Dorothy inquired.

"Yes," Roger replied. "The answer is yes."

xoxox xox xoxox

Meanwhile, Norman waited patiently for Roger to arrive at the dinner table. His dinner was already cold and he would have to reheat it before Roger came. He looked at his watch then at the table. If Roger wasn't hungry today, he only needed to say so.

Perhaps there was another reason for him to miss dinner after all; Roger and Dorothy had been locked up in his office for two hours already. Maybe they were discussing a new case. Norman smiled; maybe it was something else entirely.

End

Disclaimer, I don't own Big O.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
